Pat Keogh
Pat Keogh was a golden-throated, piano-playing crack shot who loved spending time with a lady on his arm and a smoking six-shooter in his hand. He was one of the most notorious criminal masterminds in the territory, and law-abiding men wanted to get him behind bars...or six feet under the ground. Story Pat Keogh had been perpetrating well-planned crimes across the territory, but the law hasn't been able to catch up to him yet. At the start of another of his plans, he was waiting along the side of the road when a group of riders rode by with a dead man slung across a horse and another man riding with his hands tied. Keogh fired a warning shot and demanded they drop their guns and let the man go and they comply. Keogh rode off with the tall, dark-haired cowboy named Cheyenne, saying he didn't want him to pay for Keogh's crime. After camping out, Keogh tested Bodie's skill with a gun, and was impressed with his sharpshooting abilities. Keogh proposed a partnership and Bodie agreed. The pair rode into town and while Bodie stayed at the hotel to take a bath, Pat went out to find some female companionship. He found a pretty, naive young woman to spend some time with. As they walked down the street he saw Bodie leaving the hotel in the company of three men. Suspicious but distracted, Pat took her to the local saloon and serenaded her and the other patrons. Bodie entered the place later that evening and Pat pulled a gun under the table. They chatted and Bodie explained that he had been questioned by the men about Keogh, a subject that Bodie knew little about. Pat forgave him and continued his serenade. When his date's real boyfriend showed up, Pat mocked him into a gunfight which he won easily. He didn't notice Cheyenne strongly disapproved of his actions. Later that evening, Pat returned to the hotel room to find Bodie packed up and ready to leave. Pat convinced him to stay with a vague promise of a plan to get money. The next day, Pat led Bodie to the Grayson ranch outside town where his two other partners were waiting. Inside the ranch house, Keogh finally revealed to Bodie that he was holding the bank president's wife for $50,000 ransom, or she'd be killed at 5 o'clock. Grayson left to get the money. Pat and Bodie waited with Grayson's daughter until he returned with the cash. The pair leave, but not before trading bullets with a lawman named Pritchard. (Unbeknownst to Keogh, Bodie was with Pritchard to bring Keogh to justice.) Keogh shot and killed the lawman and the pair rode off. At a watering hole a safe distance away, Bodie confronted Keogh about the fate of Mrs. Grayson. Keogh lief to test Cheyenne's loyalty and said that she will likely be killed at 5 p.m. Cheyenne demanded to know where she was and threatened Pat at gunpoint. Keogh refused to tell, so Bodie shot a hole in his hat and then in his ear. Bleeding from his new wound, Keogh still refused to tell. When Cheyenne put his gun away, Keogh finally told him the truth: Mrs. Grayson was returned home safe and sound. The two of them stood up for a showdown. Keogh drew first, but Bodie was faster. Keogh fell to the ground, lamented that he and Bodie could have been friends, and died. Category:Characters Category:Crooks Category:Gunslingers Category:Characters-Season 1 Category:Deceased